Code Answer for Geass
by Hunter of the Wicked
Summary: Alex D. Fanchon, adopted brother of Wynne D. Fanchon, is sent into another world by a huge Kojima detonation. Alex finds himself torn between his morals, his insanity, and the want to see his sister again. He must choose which he will follow Britannia, The Order of the Black Knights, or will he go his own way find out NOW! Title is not permeant just a place holder Please R&R enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Location: Desert

The Spirit of Motherwill is walking through the desert. A Next is approaching on a VOB unit. The Next is an AALIYAH frame with a modified White Glint chest with a motorcobra as its right arm weapon and a moonlight as its left. It has a TRESOR plasma canon on its left back and on its right a GRB-TRAVERS grenade cannon. It has a black and red color scheme that makes the red look like a blood splat on the unit.

"VOB depleted prepare for normal combat maneuvers" a female voice says.

"Hey Alex becareful" A different female voice says.

"Don't worry Wynne D. I got this!" A ecstatic male voice says. The VOB purges from the Next and its overed boosters open up and it takes off at a slower pace than what the VOB gave. Motherwill's smaller weapons begin to fire at the Next that is quickly charging in. The Next dodges the missiles and manages to land on one of the wings of Motherwill. He slides along and begins to fire on the missile launchers on this wing. The launchers explode and the Next jumps up and lands on the main gun. The Next's laser blade activates and he slashes the guns and they explode.

"Alex, Serene Haze says she just picked up on a huge amount of Kojima leaking out of the Motherwill you need to get out of there!" Wynn D. Yells over the com link.

Then another Next, Kill Dozer, flies in and punches the Aaliyah frame next.

"Empty Skies, huh what a weird name" A slightly crazed voice says "Oh well I'll kill ya either way".

Then the Kojima particles begin to fill the air around Motherwill.

"GET OUT OF THEIR THAT'S AN ORDER!".

The Next, Empty Skies, begins to engage overed boost but then Kill Dozer slams him again and the boosters shut off and the next Empty Skies slams into the remains of Motherwill's main gun.

"Haze, Wynne D. I'm sorry but my boosters have gone offline from to much damage. I'll see you guys in the bar up top".

Then the Spirit of Motherwill explodes and everything disappears.

…

(Area 11 Ghetto)

a battle between the Rebels and Britannia has broken out amidst the chaos a young man with black hair and purple eyes stands among dead bodies of soldiers and a woman with green hair. The Next known as Empty Skies crashes into a building a crossed from them.

"What was that" The young man thinks.

The Next stands up to its full height making the young man stare at it in disbelief. A blue/black mech comes in shooting at the Next but its bullets are blocked by a green field. The Next retreats back getting away without firing at the mech. The mech looks at the young man.

"Identify yourself" A female voice says.

"I have an I.D. please step out and let me show you".

"Fine" the female voice says.

Then the mech's back opens up and the pilot pops out. The pilot has bluish teal hair, yellow eyes, dark skin. She is wearing her pilot suit.

The young man looks her in the eyes.

"I Lelouch Vi Britannia command you to give me your Knightmare!" The young man says.

The woman gets down from her mech and pulls out a flashdrive like object and throws it to him.

"The code is…"

…

(In the city)

"Empty Skies to anyone is anyone on this channel. My unit has booster issues and I need assistance. Anyone out there at all!?".

"Who the hell is this! This is a secure Channel".

"I'm Alex D. Fanchon, the pilot of Empty Skies. My boosters have malfunctioned and I cannot achieve max speed following that I am being shot at by strange Normals and ground troops!".

"Sir, we don't have you on any Britannian Records. Oh Prince Clovis!".

"Hello Mr. Alex are you the giant Knightmare frame that isn't fighting back and is moving this way" a different male voice says.

"Yes, I am".

"All units don't engage the giant black and red Knightmare frame. Ok Mr. Alex please continue on your route and we'll talk some" the male says.

"Thank you ummmm Clovis was it?".

"Yes, I am excited to meet you, who has such a huge Knightmare".

"It's a Next".

"What ever".

"Oh are you on the phone with that giant knightmare!" An ecstatic voice says.

"Next".

"It doesn't madder, I absolutely must get to have a look at it!".

"Hey, do you happen to know if you could repair the boosters on this".

"Oh yes, I believe so!".

"Thank the heavens".

…

(Ghetto)

A Next appears in the middle of a street infront of a Glasgow frame.

"What the hell" a female voice says.

"Now where am I" A male voice says through the females com link.

"Who are you!" the female asks.

"Maximillian Thermidor, and who are you Raven".

"I'm Kallen Kozuki and I'm piloting a Glasgow not a urrm Raven".

"It seems you are in combat with something".

"Yeah Britannia".

"I see. I shall assist in your rebellion Ms. Kallen. Lead the way".

"Unsung! Damn is it good to see your on the grid!".

"Hello Nightmare its been awhile, where are you?".

"Um going to talk to some guy named Clovis. Hope he can help me get my boosters repaired".

"Hey you why are you going to the Britannians for help!" Kallen yells.

"Who the hell is that!? She sounds hot".

"Why are you going to help Britannia!".

"Hey hey they offered me parts to fix my Next with".

"Nightmare, I'm sending my coordinates head here. I'll get some of my spares together and we can fix your unit".

"You know what, That sounds better then letting those bastards who haven't a clue what there doing. Here I come".

"Who was that guy?".

"His real name is unknown to even me, he goes by Nightmare when he is working for ORCA he is trust worthy but he refuses to tell his real name or maybe he doesn't have one".

"Alright, but if he is a total perv I'm going to kick his ass".

"Good luck with that".

Then three of the blue black Knightmare frames come out from behind a building and start shooting at Unsung. Unsung replies by shooting two rounds from his rifle and one from his laser rifle and The knightmare's explode from the size of the rounds.

"Let us continue".

The Glasgow and Unsung begin to move forward and then Empty Skies walks infront of them.

"Hey guys its good to see friendly faces around" Alex laughs out.

"Wait how come the knightmares weren't attacking you?".

"I don't know".

They group up and begin to move at the Glasgow's pace until they arrive at a base.

"Ohgi!" Kallen says getting out of her Glasgow.

Ohgi walks out of the building.

"Kallen, Who are you friends?".

Then Unsung opens up revealing a large and powerful looking man with brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He is wearing a skin tight jumpsuit in the same color scheme as Unsung with Unsung's emblem on the shoulders.

Then Empty Skies opens up revealing another man who is bigger than Thermidor, has red eyes, pitch black hair with a red streak that hangs down in his face, pale skin, and a scar that is under his eye.

"Hey Thermidor you got those parts?" Alex asks.

"Yep, but we need to get somewhere safe so you can fix it".

"Mr. Ogi do you have a place I could repair my Next?" Alex asks looking down at the man named Ogi.

"Ummm sure. Guys open the building up!".

Alex remotely pilots his next into the building and makes it bend down. Alex climbs down and Thermidor drops the parts off in a large box.

"Damn am I glad you pack these".

"Kallen, Ogi I'll assist in defending this place tell me where to go".

"Q1!" a male voice yell over the rebel radio.

"Who is this" Kallen asks using her radio.

"Does it madder, I'm here to help".

"How can we trust someone if we don't know who they are?".

"Just trust me".

"Alright boy tell us what is your brilliant plan" Alex says using a radio he found laying on the ground.

"Just trust me".

"Your call Thermidor".

"We'll trust him for now".

"Hey you lazy bums help the man fix his boosters!" Ogi yells.

Then about four people come scrabbling up to Alex.

"here is what we need to do".

…

(Ghetto)

Unsung and Kallen are going along and then a small army of Knightmares begin to charge.

"Kallen retreat I'll handle these whelps".

"NO!".

"Do it your rebellion needs you not me".

Then Kill Dozer appears and charges at Unsung. Unsung leaps into the air and Kill Dozer slams through a building.

"Thermidor! Today you'll DIE!".

"I doubt it" Thermidor replies.

"Kallen, Thermidor repairs are complete I'm going to join up with you guys just watch the skies as they become empty!".

Then Empty Skies comes flying in and it slams into the ground next to Kallen. Kill Dozer looks at Empty Skies and begins to charge at him. Empty Skies jumps into the sky and his grenade cannon drops down. The grenade cannon fires a round that impacts the ground behind Kill Dozer dealing damage to him without hitting Kallen.

"Quit running my prey!".

The grenade cannon returns to its standby state and Empty Skies drops to the ground.

"Kallen get moving. Don't want you to get caught up in the cross fire".

"Right" Kallen says making her Glasgow go as fast as it can away.

"Just you and me!" Alex says.

Kill Dozer charges at Empty Skies while Unsung is blasting the Knightmares.

"All right we got some of the Knightmare frames!" Ogi yells on the radio.

Empty Skies' eyes turn a bright red and the moonlight blade engages but it is crimson red. Empty Skies launches forward and swings the moonlight cutting Kill Dozer in half.

"Hello again Mr. Alex why are you helping the resistance?" Clovis asks over a com link.

"Computer seal off this com link".

Then Clovis's com link disappears off of the Lynx's screen.

"Thermidor, doesn't this feel to easy to you".

"Yes far to easy. Like if all of our opponents are M.T.s".

"N1 and U1, I need you two to hold your position a powerful white and gold knightmare frame that is wiping us out".

"Right" Alex says.

"Unsung I got this find Kallen and keep her safe".

"All right good luck my friend"

…

(Ghetto)

a white and gold Knightmare is destroying many of the stolen knightmares.

"Suzaku I need to see if you can take on something called Empty Skies sending coordinates" Lloyd says.

"Aright, headed there now".

Then Empty Skies comes into view with the lights around it giving it a very ominous appearance. Suzaku readies his rifle and opens fire. The bullets are stopped by green armor and so Suzaku drops the rifle and draws out a sword.

"Computer, change call sign to Nightmare" Alex says.

Then all the parts on Empty Skies begin to have a ominous crimson glow to them. Empty Skies call sign then changes to Nightmare and its armor seems lock in tighter. Nightmare, with a thunderous roar takes to the skies.

"Hello!" Alex's voice echos through the city.

Then a com link shows up on Alex's HUD.

"Mr. Alex would you kindly hand over your unit" Lloyd says.

"How about I show you my true power. Engaging experimental mode!".

Then all weapons, besides the moonlight blade, purge. The moonlight blade activates and releases a black and red blade that is almost triple in size of its usual size.

"Run, I'll let you live if you do".

"Suzaku its not worth losing the Lancelot head back".

The white and gold Knightmare turns around and makes its way backwards. Nightmare's armor returns to normal and the moonlight shuts off.

"Good thing to, I don't know how well that would have worked out" Alex thinks.

Nightmare picks up its purged weapons and reequips them. Alex closes the comlink with Lloyd.

"Computer, return call sign to Empty Skies".

The ominous glow disappears and the eye color becomes a dull red.

"Nightmare, I just detected a Kojima power surge from your location, you alright?" Thermidor asks over a new com link that opened up.

"Just fine".

"Was it your UW?".

"Yes".

"Good I'm glad they don't have those".

"Very true".

"**THIS IS PRINCE CLOVIS ALL UNITS DISENGAGE AND FALL BACK"** Clovis's voice says on a loud speaker **"REPEAT ALL UNITS DISENGAGE AND FALL BACK!"**.

"Sounds like we've won" Thermidor says.

"Hey Nightmare" A female voice says on the comlink.

"Who is this?".

"It's Kallen, you idiot".

"Sorry forgot Thermidor patched you in".

"Ok lets head back to base" Kallen says.

"Nightmare, take care of the resistance I'm going to hit the Britannians" Thermidor says.

"See ya on the other side".

…

("Terrorist" base)

Alex has the Computer running diagnostics on the entire unit making sure the UW didn't fuck up something. Kallen is watching Alex with a close eye still unsure if she should trust the Lynx who's name is currently unknown to her.

"Hey Kallen, you can stop sticking to the shadows and watching me. Besides the only reason I haven't told you my name is because I don't work for Thermidor. He knows only my Alias and if you can keep a secret I'll tell ya my name".

Kallen then walks next to the Lynx as he continues to watch the diagnostics.

"The names Alex D. Fanchon adopted by Wynne D. Fanchon's father who told me quite bluntly I was adopted, Wynne D. and I was always had a relationship that was a little beyond brother and sister. I am rank 4 in collard a single rank below Wynne D. also I am called the Nightmare by ORCA because the first time I met them I was slaughtering a Next who could only see the glow of my units eyes and to them it was like a nightmare" Alex says "I hope we can be friends".

"How much combat have you experienced".

"Not much in the way of Next vs Normals, I specialize in Next vs Next and Next vs AF's".

"How many battles and what the heck is an AF?".

"First AF stand for arms forts they carry more fire power than the average Next and they are more controllable by the League. Hey Computer, how many battles have we been through?".

"35 not including practice runs and simulations".

"That's not much".

"How many Next kills?".

"50 not including the sims".

"What about the Arms Forts" Kallen asks putting her hand on her hip.

"I have killed… at least 20 of the things".

"No very many of them how can you call that specializing in fighting them".

"Arms Forts require many people and a shit ton of resources to build so there isn't many of them. Computer!, put all recordings to do with first Motherwill and the Answerer in a file and prepare to upload".

Alex pulls out a flash drive and puts it into his unit.

"Upload now".

"Upload complete".

Alex pulls it out and throws it to Kallen.

"Enjoy".

Alex gets into his unit and then pulls out some a brown leather duster along with blue jeans and a plain red tee shirt. He climbs down and Kallen looks at him funny.

"What are you doing?" Kallen asks.

"Gonna get changed. Got a private place or should I do it right here?".

"The bathrooms" Kallen says with serious face.

Alex lets out a sigh and says "Your no fun". Alex goes to the bathrooms and Kallen looks at the flash drive and then at Empty Skies.

"What hells could he have gone through".

"Hey Kallen where's that guy who pilots this?" Ogi asks walking into the room.

"He's getting changed".

"Alright, Do you think you can get him into Ashford?".

"Why?" Kallen asks.

"I figure since he hasn't a clue what is going on he'd be better off there".

Then Alex walks in wearing the clothes he had pulled out of his mech.

"A duster!? How the hell did you afford one of those?" Ohgi asks.

"If your world took the same currency we have then I could purchase an army of Nexts. I've made a lot of money working with Wynne".

"Wow you have a lot of the money" Ohgi says.

"I don't care about it at all though. I enjoy the merc trade".

"Hey, Alex do you want to go to the Ashford Academy here in town?" Kallen asks.

"Sure, I guess got nothing better to do".

"Alright then I'll see if I can't get it set up".

Alex then pulls out a picture of a young woman. She has golden blond hair that is chin length, green eyes, pale skin. She has on a white, black, and gold jumpsuit that makes her bust very obvious. Ohgi gets behind Alex and looks at the picture.

"Is that your girl or something?".

"My sister".

"But you don't look anything alike".

"I was adopted".

"Alright. What is your name anyways?".

"Alex D. Fanchon. Don't tell Thermidor my real name if you would I don't trust that man at all".

"Then why do you work with him".

"That way I can keep an eye on him".


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

_**I wrote the next two chapters along with the prologue in one mass so if it seems weird that might be why. Also I don't plan on changing Cannon to much also I have only seen the Anime and am using that.**_

_**By the way I am using the Idea of UW from AC5 and ACV day just the Nexts have a more powerful core so all their limited on is if the armor can handle the heat,As seen when fighting the N-WGIX (AKA Dark Glint (That's a Fan dub By the way)) in stage two cutscene when the metal around it begins to melt think of something like that happening to the Armor of a Next When the UW is over used). **_

_**Some characters will be making appearances even though in the AC for Answer cannon their dead like White Glint will make an appearance eventually.**_

_**Also I'll be giving some upgrades to the Knightmare Frames thanks to them being so weak at current time, I am going to use some things from Akito the Exiled also. **_

_**Have a nice day and a happy Thanksgiving!**_

_**End A/N**_

(Ashford academy)

Alex, who is wearing a male uniform, and Kallen, whose hair is down and she has taken on a weak persona along with wearing the female uniform, are walking towards the first class of the day Math and Alex is thinking what fun I'm gonna relearn math. Everyone of the other academy members are watching them walk together most of the guys grumbling over how Alex is with her. One person in particular stands out to Alex, a male with Black hair and Purple eyes.

"Who's the guy with black hair and purple eyes over there?" Alex asks.

"He's Lelouch Lamperouge. Hey Alex, I forgot to tell you but I told them you're related to me. Also to hold your place at the school you have to stay at my place. I've already cleared it with my dad"

"Seriously?".

"Yep and he's happy to do it".

"Whoa the new kid is staying with Kallen!" a male says who overheard only part of the sentence "Wow you lucky dog".

Alex looks at him with a look that would kill a god and the male gives a deer in head lights look back.

"Whoa you've got red eyes!" the male yells "How the hell did you get those!".

"Birth defect" Alex replies.

"Huh both of you have issues then".

Alex and Kallen continue on their way while people continue their chatter about how Alex is staying at Kallen's house and pondering why he has red eyes. They finally get to class and Alex is told to sit next to, guess who, Lelouch Lamperouge. Alex takes his seat and a girl in front of him leans back.

"Hey ,Alex right?" The girl asks and Alex nods yes "Alright by the way did you dye your hair or is that red streak natural?".

"Natural".

"Alex do you have something to share with the class?" the teacher asks.

"No, sir".

"Alright, lets begin".

Right after the teacher begins Alex and Lelouch both get bored and nod off into daydreams. Alex is remembering when he first found his unit in a Next scrap yard.

…

(After class) (Outdoors) (Lunch time)

Alex is sitting under a tree alone and eating a energy bar that he brought with him. A group of three girls and two boys, one of which is Lelouch, walk up to him.

"Hello, I hear you're a new student" A blond one says.

"That I am, I assume your Milly Ashford along with the rest of the student council. Hey Lelouch how ya doin?".

"Fine".

"How about you join us at the Student council place tonight along with Kallen".

"Sure, I'll go as long as Kallen is there".

Alex then stands up and finishes his energy bar.

"What is that?".

"An energy bar these things can keep you going for a week strait without any other food and believe me it works".

"I see" a blue haired boy says.

"Hope to see you there" the orange haired girl says.

Alex begins to walk back to the school and the student council look at each other.

"He's rather strange".

"No kidding, living on those things for a week, sheesh that's insane".

"Who knows Ravalz he may have been trapped in the mountains or something" Lelouch says

…

(Student council dining area)

Alex and Kallen are surrounded by the student council and one of their honorary members Lelouch's younger sister Nunnally. Ravalz has a bottle of champagne in hand and Shirley tries to get it from him so he won't drink it. Ravalz throws it to Lelouch and Lelouch catches it and throws it to Milly who catches it and the cork pops out. The champagne launches out of the bottle and hits Kallen but misses Alex who dived out of the way.

"Great now I'm covered in alcohol" Kallen says.

"Sorry about that" Ravalz says.

"I'll get some spare clothes from my house" Lelouch says.

Alex takes his top off revealing a black shirt underneath, then Alex takes his pants off revealing he has a pair of blue jeans on.

"Here" Alex says handing his uniform to Kallen.

"Thanks" Kallen says.

"Whoa I thought you where going to strip for a moment" Shirley says.

"I don't go that way" Alex says.

"Hey Kallen, you can use the showers up stairs".

"Thanks" Kallen says taking Alex's clothes upstairs.

"Hey Alex I heard your staying with Kallen, are you to going at it!?" Ravalz asks.

Alex looks at Ravalz with a look that could make Otsdarva cringe.

"No, pal we aren't doing anything beyond being friends" Alex says with very unserious voice.

"Whoa just from the look you gave me I thought I was gonna get killed in a fairly brutal fashion".

"Sorry about that many had thought my adoptive father's daughter and me where going at it and I just immediately react that the sentence "going at it"".

Alex smiles and scratches his head.

"So your Alex?" Nunnally asks with a smile.

"That'd be me" Alex says "Alex D. Kozuki is my full name".

"Oh your related to Kallen" Ravalz says.

"Its like 18th cousins so we're completely different".

"Oh I see" Ravalz says.

"Well Mr. Alex if you need a place to stay Lelouch and I have a few extra rooms should you need one".

"Thanks for the offer Nunnally" Alex says "Kallen has a place for me to stay, but if I dislike it their I'll swing by at least I know friends will be their eh? Lelouch".

"That would be right".

He reminds me of the voice that helped the rebels out last night Alex thinks.

This Alex guy is highly likely to be the pilot of either the Nightmare or Unsung, but is it just a coincidence that he just showed up or a legit thing Lelouch throws ideas around but then dismisses them.

"I'm gonna check up on Kallen" Lelouch says going up stairs.

"Hey Alex, did you hear about the two giant Knightmare frames that were completely unstoppable?" Shirley asks.

"No I didn't" Alex replies.

"I was just thinking what if they come here we are defenseless against those things".

"I can see you point of fear, but something tells me well be just fine".

Then a knock on the door echos through the room. Alex goes to the door and opens it revealing a man with blue hair and a lab coat on.

"Hello, I heard that a new kid was here and he seemed really good at understanding Knightmares" The blue haired man says.

"I'd be him" Alex says.

"Forget about your classes tomorrow I want you to help me test something!" The man says ecstatically "By the way the names Lloyd Asplund".

"Nice to meet ya Lloyd names Alex D. Kozuki".

"Oh nice to meet you to very nice indeed! Now I will ask you to stay somewhere I can send someone to find you".

"He can stay with Lelouch and me" Nunnally says.

"That's perfect I'll send someone to fetch you tomorrow around six A.M. see you soon. Also don't get a hangover I don't want to test that". Lloyd walks away leaving Alex and everyone else confused.

"Who in the hell was that guy" Alex thinks aloud.

"A scientist" Ravalz says with sarcasm.

"Thank you Captain Obvious".

"Thanks Lieutenant Sarcasm".

(Next day)(Lloyd's Labs)

Alex is looking around unimpressed by the tech but still faking an impressed look with the occasional wow here and there while Lloyd talks about them. Then they walk past the White and Gold unit from the other day. It has some damage but otherwise it is completely undamaged. Alex stops and looks at the Knightmare, unimpressed but still keeping his act up so Lloyd doesn't realize whom he is.

"I see you have noticed Lancelot that already has a pilot" Lloyd says.

"I see" Alex says "It is a beautiful Knightmare".

"Thank you!" Lloyd says "Now follow me I have something to show you".

Lloyd guides Alex to a different area which has a Knightmare covered by a white cover. Lloyd grabs the cover and pulls it off revealing a Knightmare that has two of the swords, a rifle similar to the Lancelot and something on the arm. The Knightmare has a blue and gold color scheme with a Britannian insignia on the shoulder. It has the same parts as the Lancelot but it seems to have less arm armor.

"This is Arthur".

"I get it the knights of the round table from king Arthur" Alex asks.

"Dead on my boy. Your smarter than you seem, but lets not get ahead of ourselves first we need to have you try using this unit".

"Shouldn't be a problem".

The back of the Arthur opens up and Lloyd throws a key to Alex. Alex catches the key.

"The pass code is 678-898-965-038".

Alex climbs into the Arthur and it closes then seals shut behind him. Alex puts the USB key into its port and then a screen pops up asking for the code and Alex inputs it. Then the Britannian symbol appears on the screen.

"Welcome" A female computer voice says "All systems green".

Alex grabs the controls.

"Just like a Normal" Alex thinks to himself "Just without a quick boost, overed boost, or flight".

"Engage land runner system" Alex says.

Then the runners drop down onto the ground.

"Very good very good. We'll start with a basic mobility test try moving forward and backwards".

With almost unnatural flow Alex makes the unit go back and forth.

"Amazing without any training you know how to pilot one good. If your at this level no need to explain right and left movement. Next some targets will pop up and we'll have you try shooting them.

"Rodger that!".

(Later)

The building has slashes in the sides and bullet holes in the floor from the misses.

"Well I guess shooting is something to work on" Lloyd says.

"Nah, I figure if you can't hit them with one shoot a million times and eventually one will hit".

"What about with the sword why couldn't you have minimized damage?".

"I think of swords as a horizontal swing not a stab".

"Alright, take it back to the dock and get out we'll talk about your first assignment…" Lloyd says before being cut off by a male voice "This is Jeremiah Gottwald, your under me for now, we have the transport of a traitor in our hands, and I'm getting a patrol together for and we're a man short".

"Rodger" Alex says "Where do we meet?".

"Sending coordinates".

…

(That night (Kallen's room))

Kallen is sitting infront of her computer watching the CD that Alex handed her and she is watching him fight the Answerer using a laser blade UW weapon. She watches as he sliced off each of the wings and finally defeated it by slicing off its centerpiece. He flies away preventing her from seeing the explosion but she could see the shock wave fly past.

"Holy crap, they have weapons like this and he says there are worse".

Kallen then switches to the first Spirit of Motherwill.

…

(A few years back (Next Scrap yard))

A younger Alex is with Wynne D. Fanchon standing outside a Next Scrap yard.

"Sis what are we doing here?" Alex asks.

"I told you already its your sixteenth birthday".

"Yeah but normally we just go and celebrate with family not come out to a place like this".

"Alex, I know you are good at piloting a normal and even where able to take out a low ranking next pilot so I decided for your birthday I would let you pick out a next and we'd go from their working side by side" Wynne D. says with a smile.

"Sis" Alex says with his eyes brightening "You gave me my ability to see again by paying for the treatment you don't have to do this".

"Yes I do, Alex pick a frame you like before I just pick you one" Wynne D. says.

"Alright Sis" Alex says.

They walk into the scrap yard and look through seeing frames of all kinds then Alex spots an AALIYAH frame that has patches all over the place with scratches where the desert sand had blown against its paint. The only weapon on board on it is a MOONLIGHT laser blade on its left arm Alex stops in his tracks and gets closer to the unit.

"Sis".

"No way it looks like the Next, from legend of Nightmare who was unstoppable until he or she was attacked by all of Collared's troops at once. Alex you serious about this one".

Then a man wearing a mechanic's outfit walks up.

"Taken an interest in that one eh? Well heads up its got a some generator issues but otherwise its in perfect shape, it seems the last owner had installed some aftermarket hardware and software, but we can't make heads or tails of it".

"How much" Wynne D. asks.

"For you 100,000,000 AU".

"Seriously, I could buy a brand new one for that price".

"Fine the real price is 1,000,000 AU".

"That's better" Wynne D. Says.

"Alright we got a deal?".

"Yes we do".

"Finally never liked that machine, because parts are hard to find thanks to Rayleonard going under".

Alex climbs up its side and, with a scraping sound, the cockpit opens up. Alex climbs in and looks around. Alex grabs onto the controls and actives its systems.

"Computer report on systems".

Then text appears on a screne Generator is damaged, all other systems are fully functional, including Ultimate Weapon systems.

"Hey sis you had better come see this!".

Wynne D. climbs into the cockpit.

"What is an Ultimate Weapon?".

"Holy shit UWs are new and I've only heard the stories of the destruction they can cause, Nightmare supposedly had one but no one could confirm it".

"Maybe the Generator's modified not damaged".

"That is very possible".


	3. Chapter 3

(Next day evening hours (Highway))

The streets are crowded with people who are cheering at the capture of Suzaku, who is blamed for the death of prince Clovis. On a carrier mech Suzaku sits in a strait jacket and around the carrier is blue Knighmare frames but one isn't just blue it had gold on it. Jeremiah Gottwald, standing on the outside his knightmare, is heading up the front while the blue and gold unit is in the back, with Alex also standing on the outside.

"Jeremiah sir someone is driving Prince Clovis's private car down the highway towards us what should we do?" A male asks over a com link.

"Let them come".

"Jeremiah sir, I have a bad feeling about this permission to enter unit?".

"Only if something happens".

Alex looks at the skies.

"Hope Unsung doesn't come this way" Alex prays to himself.

Alex then sees Prince Clovis's private car come down the highway he sees the driver but doesn't recognize her.

"This feels like a trap".

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU DEFILE PRINCE CLOVIS'S CAR!".

The car stops preventing the convoy from continuing. The back of the car pops off revealing a man standing their wearing a black coat around him with a black and purple mask and behind him is a bomb.

"I am Zero, I am the man who murdered Prince Clovis! NOW HAND OVER SUZAKU OR I'LL SET THIS BOMB OFF!".

"Damn this Zero guy is holding the entire crowd hostage" Alex thinks.

"Fine, hand him over" Jeremiah says keeping an eye on Zero. Alex watches the driver closely. Then they put Suzaku on the car.

A slit in Zero's helmet opens up and he looks into Gottwald's eyes.

"Now I Zero command you to prevent anyone from chasing us with all your might!" Zero says looking at Jeremiah. Then the sound of a Overboosting Next fills the air. Alex and all the other knightmare pilots get inside their knightmares. Unsung drops from the sky landing behind them. Alex's Knightmare spins around and looks at Unsung.

"I am Maximillian Thermidor, I ask you once to join ORCA so we can save this planet from its self".

Alex aims his rifle and prepares his shield.

"Jeremiah I'll take care of this unexpected guest you handle the other situation".

Alex charges at Unsung and Unsung goes to fire.

"Engage secondary movement mode!".

The land rovers kick back up and Alex's unit begins to run on its feet and it throws its rifle in the air. The unit drops down onto all fours and its head lifts up and its rifle lands on its back. Without stopping it leaps at Unsung and its rifle firing while its fists are armed by pile drivers, which came out of the arms. It jumps back onto its back legs and punches Unsung making its right leg armor dent in. Alex's unit switches back to all fours and grabs onto Unsung and begins to rip out hydraulics while shooting at the core. It leaps over to Unsung's arm and begins to rip it open. Unsung is trying to knock Alex off but his unit seems to be attached to Unsung. Unsung takes flight and Alex disables Unsung's left arm and crawls over to the other. Unsung engages OB and Alex grabs hold of one of the OB openings and slams it shut. Alex pulls out the hydraulics in the right arm and then he pulls out his sword and slashes off the back weapons.

"How the hell is this happening!" Maximillian yells.

"Sorry about this" Alex says while ripping open the cockpit. Alex then rips out the booster control and they begin to plummet to the earth. Alex's unit leaps off and uses the sword to latch onto the side of a building and Unsung slams into the earth its core exploding from the impact.

"Open a coms link to Lloyd".

"Com link open".

"What do you want, I'm a little busy!" Lloyd says.

"Thanks for having a second moving pattern it let me defeat a large Knightmare that was able to fly".

"I see now its time to mass produce this!".

"You may want to work on the controls it was hard to move around with precision".

"I see thanks for the input!".

Then another com link opens up with a woman with purple hair.

"Hello, congratulations on defeating one of those monsters" The woman says.

"Ahh princess Cornelia what a surprise" Lloyd says.

"Save it Lloyd this man has skill he may even be a candidate for the knights of the round".

"Thank you milady" Alex says.

"I'm arrive there to take over as governor and I would like you to be one of my personal knights".

"It would be an honor Princess Cornelia" Alex says.

…

(Next day (Outside capital building))

Alex is looking around almost as if he is looking for someone. He lets out a sigh.

"If I'm part of her personal guard how come I'm guarding her sister that I can't even find".

Then a pink haired girl bumps into him.

"Oh hey Princess Euphemia!" Alex says. "Are you the one my sister sent to watch over me?". "That'd be me" Alex says scratching the back of his head. "You must be new". "That'd be right Princess". "Please just call me Euphemia!". "Alright Ms. Euphemia anywhere you want to go, we can go their". "How about you show me around I've never been here before". "Yeah I haven't been around very long either" Alex says. Where is a good guide when you need one Alex ponders. Then Alex spots Suzaku. "Hey Suzaku!" Alex yells. Suzaku looks at him and has a confused look on his face. "Come on over here!". Suzaku walks up to Alex and Euphemia. "Who are you?" Suzaku asks. "Names Alex D. Kozuki, you don't know me but I was in the blue and gold knightmare from the other night". "Ok, well what did you need?". "I don't know the sights around here and Princess Euphemia wants to see them, I was hoping you knew some good ones". "Sure, got nothing better to do at the moment". They all begin to walk and Suzaku leans over to Alex. "Mr. Fanchon I'm surpised you got past them recognizing you, I mean seriously you only changed your last name" Suzaku whispers. "What are you two talking about". "Its nothing Milady" Alex says. "I know you where talking about something". Alex looks at Euphemia. "Fine, I was talking about how my girl is doing". "Oh, I didn't know". "Its all right I just didn't feel like explaining much". … (Ashford academy) Alex is standing out front wearing a Britannian uniform with his duster over it and the symbol of a knight on his duster. Around him is everyone in the school all impressed that he was able to gain such a high rank going into the military. Kallen isn't anywhere around their she is ashamed for Alex had joined the Britannians, whom she hated very much. Lelouch is on the roof and he is watching Alex as the students are congratulating him. Then some Britannian man in uniform yells for the crowd to disperse and they do quickly the man is Gilbert Guilford. "Mr. Alex the princess says that you are to get your unit together we're going to the ghetto and she wants you to head up the fight". "Yes sir" Alex says. "Call me Gilbert we are of the same rank there is no need for such formalities". "Alright Glibert". Alex starts to walk towards Lloyds lab but he stops at Kallen's house. He knocks on the door and asks for Kallen who is quickly rushed out. "What is it, traitor" Kallen says with an unhappy voice. "The new Governor is attacking the Ghetto tonight". "Why would you be telling me this" "I hope you'll get your people out before that happens". … (Ghetto) Alex's Mech is leading a group of twelve Knightmares. They go down the streets waiting for engagements. "This is Arthur I'm going to take a separate all others continue on route". "Why what's going on sir?" "I thought I saw something and I'd rather not get you guys involved". "Rodger that sir". Alex's unit goes into an Alleyway and goes to a closed warehouse. He opens the warehouse and goes in and EmptySkies is sitting there. "Gilbert, I just found one of the huge knightmares. Do I have clearance to take and use it?". "This is Cornelia, take it but after this fight we'll have the scientists analyze it and then you can keep it". "Lloyd send extraction crew for Arthur I'm taking over a different unit". Alex gets out of his knightmare and gets into EmptySkies. "Engaging combat mode" the computer says. Alex makes his unit surge forward onto the streets. "Switch IFF to Britannia, also get onto radio link 101.5". "Alex, did you get the unit repeat did you get the unit Alex can you hear us at all". "Alex here I'm in the unit it has some very different controls but I think I understand them". "Good because we just had a similar Knightmare appear not to far from you". "Rodger that, I'm going to Radio Silence". Then the com link pops off. "Computer, use a expanded radar sweep of the area". "Cannot do that no available Radar upgrades attached". "Ok then I guess it better start searching". Then a new com link opens up. "This is May Greenfield I'm under attack by some blue normals with very limited movement abilities they have managed to put a dent in my PA I need assistance! Repeat I need assistance". "May its Alex send me coordinates". "Sent now hurry your ass up". Alex then takes the skies "Switch IFF to Collared". Alex's unit begins to overboost and it flies with tremendous speed towards May Greenfield. He sees May in the middle of a square fighting off swarms of Blue knightmares. Alex shuts his overboost off and opens fire on the small units. "Didn't your sister tell you not to keep a girl waiting?". "Shut up and shoot". Alex has his Next dancing around killing with a mix of gunfire and laser blading. "Sir Alex what are you doing your killing your allies!" Gilbert yells on a newly formed com link. "Consider this my resignation!" Alex yell shutting off the comlink. "Who was that?" May asks as she sends out a barrage of missiles. "One of these bastards I was using them to figure out this world and now their useless". "Alright, After this we should go get some dinner". "Agreed". Then some new blue units come in they are wielding lances and they have capes. "Great the entourage has arrived". Then a com link opens up on Alex and May's HUD. "Hello again Cornelia". "Alex why have you taken a hostiles side". "She's no hostile, the only hostile ones here are the Britannian's!". "You think you two can beat us seeing as your armor is fairly beat up as it is!" Gilbert yells. "May get out of here". "Are you gonna do that move again?". "Yes". "Then I best get a very long ways away". The Com link between the different units closes. May makes her unit take to the skies and flies away. "Computer engage UW". Then everything but the laser blade purges and the armor seems to push forward and the PA becomes very visible as it comes from the unit. "Cornelia there is a massive power surge coming that thing!" Gilbert yells. The laser blade activates creating a black and red laser blade around a city block long. A new comlink opens up on everyones HUD's "I AM THE NIGHTMARE!" Yells a modulated voice. A unit that looks exactly like Alex's drops down with the same laser UW active. It swings and Alex and Alex blocks the blade attack. "I AM EMPTY SKIES!" Alex yells back. The new unit quick boosts back and Alex does the same. They both go for a slash and their blades stop each others attack. Alex Quick boosts towards the other and punch's it in the chest and continues punching it. The other unit goes to punch and a golden lance goes through its arm and another goes through its laser blade breaking it shutting the blade off. "SHITTT!". Alex then slices the unit down the middle. Alex's unit returns to a normal state but all the metal has an ominous red glow to it. "Computer damage report". "All systems nominal, Generator has slight damage, and armor is currently super heated". Alex moves back to where its weapons dropped and reequips them. "I lied the other day my name is Alex D. Fanchon, You guys mad?" Alex asks on the new com link. "We couldn't just let someone die, besides we just realized you where the guy on the transmissions from the day Clovis died, and you where protecting your friend" Gilbert says. "Thanks, hope you guys aren't to mad about my friend and I blowing up over half your army". "If you and your friend join us then no charges will be placed against you and your friend" Cornelia says. May comes back into view and lands. "If you promise not to do anything to our units then deal" May says. "Deal". "Alex D. Fanchon and May….". "Greenfield". "Greenfield I here by name you knights of Britannia". "Hey May wanna go get something to eat?". "You betcha, haven't eaten anything for a day now".


End file.
